Super Smash Bros Brawl
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Super Smash Bros - the most famous tournament in the world. Fighters from all over come to brawl it out for the masses. Everything seems like nothing could go wrong  or go back to Melee ... until a new enemy reveals themselves. Will the Smashers prevail?


Super Smash Bros. Brawl

Me : Yeah, I know, I suck when it comes to titles. Might change later on. Anyway, yeah, SSBB. I would normally say something here on what it's about, but nah. It would ruin the plot.

Master Hand : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own Super Smash Bros. nor anything else.

* * *

><p>- Super Smash Bros. Brawl -<p>

- Chapter One : Initia Nova -

* * *

><p>The Smash Palace - the most famous structure in the world.<p>

Everything, from it's gorgeous white marble columns that stabilized it to the magnificent gardens in the back, made you feel like divinity.

It was here that the Super Smash Bros. tournament, the most renowned fighting competition occurs. Fighters from all over the world - and beyond - came to show their skills to the masses. It was incredible if you got the letter welcoming to the Super Smash Bros. tournament.

And it was truly incredible that she had gotten the letter again.

A tall human in a tangerine-colored suit was standing in front of the palace, awe-struck at the changes that had happened. No wonder it took them so long for the third installment…

Samus Aran sighed as she walked to the large white door. Before she even knocked, the door was opened by a middle-aged lady who was wearing the Super Smash Bros. insignia on her white shirt (a stylized 'T' at the bottom left hand corner), _bowed, _and let the space bounty hunter in; who was getting even more taken back by the second. They didn't do _that_ in Melee…

The inside was as stunning as the front. The walls were a plain color of white, decorated with past Smashers in victory poses. The floor was obviously super-expensive marble tiles; a royal blue rug with gold trimming lead the way to the various hallways. Flowers ranging in all shapes and colors perfumed the air with their sweet, airy scent.

The middle-aged lady that had opened the door for Samus lead her to a door that had elegant gold writing on it that said 'Conference Room', bowed once again (Samus still wasn't used to it) and promptly left to attend to her other duties.

The Conference Room was a large room that looked the same as the outside hallway (white walls and blue carpet), but it had a massive circular mahogany table (she count that it sat thirty-five) in the middle. Two people were sitting at the table.

One was short and a tad bit chubby, with a notable black mustache, jean overalls, and a bright red hat with the letter 'M' on it. He had a kind yet serious air to him.

The other was taller and leaner, with sharp chiseled features. He had on a green tunic with boots, and on his back was a large sword with a purple handle and a large, intricate shield. He was smiling as he talked to the other man.

The two were simply chitchatting (mostly asking how they were and what have they been doing since Melee) and turned around to look at the new arrival.

"Samus!" they said in unity as they went to greet their friend.

"Hi Mario, hi Link." Samus said to the Italian plumber and the Hero of Time as she went to her seat (there were nametags on each seat.)

"How's it been?" asked Link.

Samus shrugged. "Been okay. You know, going to space, beating people up… same old same old."

Mario was about to say something when the door opened.

In came in an enormous ape with a red tie that had the letters "DK" in yellow, closely followed by an anthro fox who wore a jacket and pants.

"Hello DK! Hello Fox!" said Mario in a cheery voice.

Donkey Kong smiled and let out a low chuckle as he and Fox took their seats. "Hey everyone. Have you _seen_ the changes they made to this place?" asked Fox, who was still shell-shocked at the differences that was made.

"Tell me about it. I wasn't expecting bowing." answered Samus.

"Bit overboard, don't you think?" questioned Link.

As Samus was about to answer Link's question, the door opened once more.

A man wearing a blue suit with gold gloves came in, followed by a small child who had raven-black hair that was covered by a red baseball cap and a striped shirt.

"Welcome Ness and Captain Falcon!" ushered Mario. "How goes it?"

"Hold up." said Samus who just realized something as the two who just came in sat down. "If you're here Mario, where's Luigi?"

Some people went "Oh yeah, Luigi…" - evidence that the brother had been forgotten.

"He's coming with Peach." Mario said simply.

After Captain Falcon and Ness came in was the small ragtag team of Kirby, Pikachu, and Yoshi.

The eleven who were their conversed about their lives, the changes from Melee among other stuff for a while when the door opened again.

In came two women in dresses, one whose was pink with lace and the other with a largely intricate one strolled in, a man that looked kind of like Mario followed them, only that his cap was green and had a "L" on it.

"Oh wow! I guess Master Hand really did take my advice on redecorating the place!" exclaimed Princess Peach, who was delighted in décor of the palace.

"It seems so." replied Princess Zelda, who was smiling faintly at Link. He smiled back.

"Leaping lasagna! Mario, why did-a you leave me with these two?" asked Luigi as he took his seat neck to his brother.

"Because I came-a with these two the last time!"

After the appearances of the Princesses (and one tired plumber) came the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, and just grinned at everyone and took their seats, both overjoyed to be back.

Falco, a blue anthro falcon showed up next with a bluenette prince by the name of Marth. Fox and Falco bumped fists as the two took their seats.

The last three to arrive were Mr. Game and Watch (who was a two-dimensional black figure), Bower (a large anthro turtle with a wild mane of red hair) and Ganondorf (a mean-looking man who had a cape that swept behind him).

By that time the twenty Smashers were wondering what was going to happened when a booming voice silenced everyone there.

"Welcome returning Smashers!"

That booming voice belonged to a disembodied right glove that everyone knew as Master Hand, the creator of Super Smash Bros. He appeared from the door opposite where the Smashers had come.

"I hope you have noticed and are glad of the changes that we had made since Super Smash Bros. Melee." Peach commented that she loved the changes, with people chorusing in. "And I am delighted to hear that you guys appreciate them! Anyway, this reinstallment shall go by the name Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and with every new installment, there are new faces to meet. Sadly, I must report that Roy, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Pichu, and Young Link are not returning."

People yelled "What?" and "Why!" to the glove. He waited until everyone settled down before continuing. "Roy, Pichu and Young Link went back to their homelands for personal reasons, Mewtwo has joined the Council of Legendaries and his duties stop him from coming back, and Dr. Mario has decided to travel aboard so his services can reach those in need."

"Now, fifteen new fighters join Brawl, and I hope you all make them feel at home. Crazy Hand, bring them in!"

Crazy Hand, a disembodied right hand, came inside with the fifteen new Smashers, twitching slightly. If he had a mouth it would be in a wild grin.

The new fighters all varied, one that was a blue jackal to another that had the appearance of an angel. Some looked excited, others looked worried, and some just looked bored.

The past Smashers either smiled at the new people, glared with burning hatred, or just stayed neutral.

"As you noticed, there are nametags on the seats. Please sit where your name is."

The fifteen new Smashers took their seats, all looking at Master Hand.

"First comes first, we need to decide who will be in the Exhibit Match—"

"What's that?"

A fat, short man asked the question. He wore a biker getup and smelled like garlic that had been left out in the sun for weeks.

"Wario, an Exhibit Match is simply a fight between two Smashers that opens up the tournament. Samus, Yoshi, Link, Captain Falcon, Mario and Kirby have all fought in one. Who would like to be in it?" explained Master Hand patiently.

Hands went up. Master Hand surveyed who had rose their hand and decided.

"All right, Donkey Kong and Ness shall be our Exhibit Match." The ape and the PK user looked at each other and nodded. Ness looked a bit frighten; after all, this is Donkey Kong he was facing. He had heard that his punches hurt more than Captain Falcon's infamous Falcon Punch - which was saying something.

"Now, since we have so many newcomers, I believe that this time we will either first do a tag team tournament or simply a team tournament before we move on to the singles. Raise your hand for tag team." Master Hand counted in his mind before moving on to team tournament.

"All right, it shall be tag team." A mix of cheers and groans greeted the glove as he went on. "The newcomers shall be paired up with the veterans simply so they can get the hang of things. Now—"

"Wait a minute."

The voice came from a white-and-red robot with big eyes. "There are thirty-five of us; how would this work?"

"Good observation R.O.B." complimented Master Hand. "Is there anyone that would not want to participate in this opening tournament? They must be from Melee."

Falco raised his hand (wing?) first, and was excluded (much to Fox's surprise.)

"Okay, now—"

Master Hand was interrupted once more, this time by Zelda who noted that their would be fifteen pairs, and therefore it wouldn't be even.

"Not to fear Zelda, one team shall be randomly chosen to automatically to go the second round. Now," Master Hand looked around, making sure that no one would interrupt him a third time, gaining a few chuckles. He waved, and a long list appeared. "If you hear your name, please stand and over to the wall. Mario, you will be paired off with King Dedede."

The Italian plumber looked at the mallet-wielding penguin as they both went up. They both high-fived.

"Donkey Kong, you'll be with Ike."

The blue-haired man looked surprised was he slowly walked up, the large simian in tow. They both nodded at each other.

"Link, you're with Sonic."

The wielder of the Triforce of Courage and the Blue Blur both smiled at each other as they walked up.

"Samus, you're with Snake."

Samus glanced at the tall man, who's face was one of mild interest. She and him both went next to Link and Sonic.

"Yoshi, you're paired up with Lucas."

The blond psychic looked slightly worried at this match up as him and the green dinosaur went up. He hoped that Yoshi wouldn't turn him into a egg.

"Fox, you'll be with Wolf."

The two stared at each other with horror and hatred in their eyes, not even speaking as they walked to their spots.

One by one, everyone was paired up. Some pairs were reasonable (one was Pit and Zelda) while others were just downright odd (Ganondorf and Diddy Kong.)

"Tomorrow starts training. But for now, it's time for dinner. The cafeteria is on the left; you can't miss it. You are dismissed."

The second the latex glove had said those words, the Smashers ran out, Kirby in front of everyone, his round pink body running faster than most people would expect.

There was pushing, shoving, screaming, and death threats as the Smashers raced to where the grub was. When Kirby opened the door, he smiled.

The cafeteria was a elongated room that had a long table were the Smashers would sit. Every seat had in front of a tray with a silver dome over it. Each dome had the name of a Smasher and the symbol of their respective universe.

Everyone lifted their domes and were very pleased to see their favorite foods under it. Soon the entire place was filled with the chatter of fighters and spoons and forks against plates.

"So," started off Snake. "You've been here since the beginning?"

"Yeah," replied Samus as she took off her helmet to reveal a long blond ponytail and a serious face.

Snake was stunned. She was gorgeous. _And_ she was his partner! Snake was thanking Master Hand mentally when Samus asked how did he like the Palace so far.

He told her that he was loving it so far.

On the other side of the table, Pit was wringing his hands. He was slightly nervous about the tournament, but that was countered by his excitement. He had always been an avid fan of the Super Smash Bros. tournament and when he saw that letter he flew all around Skyworld in joy.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Zelda, who noticed Pit's squirming.

"Oh, it's nothing." he said, giving a small grin.

"Excited?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, but I was wondering about the training. What do we do?"

"Just, you know, practice our fighting and stuff. It normally lasts a week or so." It was Link who answered Pit's question. Both Zelda and Link worked together to answer Pit's questions.

Dinner finished faster than usual as another staff member walked in. She had a pink-and-white baseball cap on, a black vest over a white shirt and jean shorts. She waved at the only person she knew and he was stunned to see her.

"Hilda?" asked Red, who wasn't expecting to see a good friend of his be here.

"Hey Red. Guys, I'm here to show you to your rooms. Now, if everyone would follow me…" everyone did as Hilda went to hall on the left and went up. There were twelve doors, all with names in symbols in pure gold.

"If you were one of the twelve original Smashers, your room is in this hall." said Hilda as those twelve left to find their rooms.

Hilda once again repeated the procedure with the people from Melee and finally the new Smashers. Just before Red went into his room, Hilda held him back.

"I am going to be a nice person Red and tell you this." Hilda said, grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"Leaf is looking for you."

Red was about to scream his head off in terror when Hilda slapped her hand on his mouth. "Don't scream like a danm pussy! Now, if I were you, I'll look out for her. She isn't too happy with you."

"Thanks." breathed Red as Hilda took off her hand from his mouth.

"Anytime. Just trying to be a good friend, ya know? Good luck Red!"

And with that, Hilda took off.

Inside his office, Master Hand looked at the many TVs that were hooked up to the security cameras. If he had a mouth, he would have smiled. Everything was going fine.

He just hoped that it wouldn't go spiraling down like Melee did.

* * *

><p><strong>Me - And with that, we are done! And personally, I felt this chapter was okay at the beginning, but went off during the middle. I feel as if it could be better, but I can't force myself to write anymore. I just guess that I'm not used to writing SSBB yet. Trust me, I'll get better. Hopefully.<strong>

**Well, yeah, this is the beginning of Super Smash Bros Brawl! Not much to say other than this fanfiction is going to be LONG. Trust me, the plot probably won't really show up in a while. In the meantime, I'll try to establish what I can and try to write better. Like what the hell happened in Melee.**

**And, oh yeah, Hilda is the female character from Pokemon Black and White. People from various universes will be appearing from time to time. **

**I don't know much about most of the universes here except for Pokemon and Super Mario Bros. If you guys could tell me a bit for about everything else, just the general facts, it would be great of you. **

**Well, here is the complete list of pairs! **

**Mario & King Dedede**

**DK & Ike**

**Link & Sonic**

**Samus & Snake**

**Yoshi & Lucas**

**Fox & Wolf**

**Kirby & Meta Knight**

**Pikachu & R.O.B.**

**Luigi & Red**

**Captain Falcon & Captain Olimar**

**Ness & Lucario**

**Jigglypuff & Wario**

**Ganondorf & Diddy Kong**

**Zelda & Pit**

**Marth & Toon Link**

**Peach & Ice Climbers**

**Bowser & Mr. Game & Watch**


End file.
